User blog:Mortal5075/Serial Killers vs Cereal Mascots The Battles of Mortal's Boredoom
Well this was well delayed but ok. This is kinda a Christmas battle but not really, but Merry Christmas to whoevers reading this anyway. As always, shout out to @LeandroDaVinci for the cover s''' '''H. H. Holmes- Brown Ted Bundy - Blue Jack the Ripper- Grey Lucky the Leprechaun- Green Cap'n Crunch- Purple Fred Flintstone- Red '(00:21) Serial Killers' Welcome to the Serial world of human anarchy After battling us, what I’ll do to your dead bodies - you’ll find bastardly I Ann Rule it on the book, you can’t confine me So let me pass the mic to the stranger beside me I Chica-go on the stage, turn all you chickens headless You’re in my custody, fools, you will obey me, but expect to get paid less Turn your Rubble Stones into Flint Chips, you will get burned by the devil But let me give a round to someone on a higher level Leather Apron has come to roughen out this rap, like my name I’m coming from the page Not the first time me and Holmes have rocked the stage I’ll make you bleed Lucky, be the second Green River I’ll expose Told you not to play with little kids, but that’s a child’s play of your bleeding nose ''' '''With my chemicals I’ll make you green, turn this Hulk Boulder smashed Just like Hulk Hogan, sue and leave Hanne-Barbera forever dashed So when you’re dying out in cold, out on street all sad and lonely I’ll slash, bash and choke your throat, call it “Red Berries Only” '(01:04) Cereal Mascots' Ahoy lonely depressed seadogs, I’ll color you for certain Turn all your raps into red green blue and purple We bring the world happiness, but your lives will end up tragically All the meat you eat is real while mine are delicious, magically Ted all your romance and booning round make me want to give you a therapy I have seen stronger bonds when I saw our recipe Your existence is like our back cover, a riddle, so let me give you a clue These Superman raps will quickly turn your skin blue Holmes you don’t know true love, but marriage is our hope You can’t let go of lover ring, just like you can’t let go of the rope Don’t care how many killed, don’t interrupt my feast! Make like your victims and suck on Yabba Dabba Deez! Ripper, who do you think you’re foolin, I’m the master of hide and seek I’m so fly, can’t quite catch me unlike the syphilis And Bundy I would have loved to give your love to your family and friends But you already gave them love, you are after all, just a product of incest '(01:48) Serial Killers' This is your Cloverfield, Lucky , cause your mystery will be fallen My lines are so hot I will leave you wanting to call them You get fooled by any disguise, well mine will leave you trembled Hello, I’ll save you from bankruptcy, now can I taste your pebbles? A battle with us is a fatal accident, let me collect the leftover insurance money Welcome to the Hotel Hell, but you’re too sweet to dissolve, instead I’ll gas your bodies I got used to washing a ton of bones and skulls, so Freddy, hear me say This is like your Pebbles Boulders, cause it’s the Garbage Day Just like all your cereal, I kill it only it the mornings A woman screaming out of pain, not out her job, will be your only warning I’ll Jon LaFoot and boot this little virgin fake captain You can’t beat me, you don’t even have enough lines to keep me captive Look at me, when it comes to seducing women, I’m imperial While you wouldn’t even let Magnolia taste your milk and cereal Even examining your dead raps will be too boring But we just ripped you faster than you did to Captain Jolly ''' (02:31) Cereal Mascots '''Tell your bleeding heart you’ll be seeing stars and horseshoes on this sight of clover and moons The hourglass and rainbow are all equally fading all cause someone’s spilling red balloons Your only fame came from a fake letter, Jack, you ain't from hell The very next day you finally got pussy, from the stage you fell We’ll throw jack off the top, this is for kids, don’t make me sick My rhymes are so thick they stay crunchy even in milk We post foods and happiness to world, and spit out raps Quaker than Oats Here’s a real hanger, Holmes, your main weapon had life saving goals And if I ever wanted to get another past successful man who now is dumped and lonely I would use Bundy to advertise my deluxe raps (disses only!) I’ll homerun and punch out this wario greedy scammer, ''' '''Turn your bodies into smashed berries, you can’t leave me glamoured We just killed three, might as well be called a real serial cast Our raps are raw even without milk, it's something you can't mast And we would happily let you join us, if you’ll break the leg fast But your ass is too overcooked to serve for breakfast Category:Blog posts